lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode ---- LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan pseudo DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, It takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. LISA: THE OLLIFUL A joke mod for LISA developed by CoryBaxterJr and announced here, it can be downloaded here. LISA: THE HOPEFUL A fangame created by Taco Salad that can be downloaded here. The trailer was uploaded on March 22nd, as was the game. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of idiots looking to be the first to find the last living girl. Features: * A whole new part of Olathe to explore with five main acts (Around 4+ hours of gameplay) * A brand new perspective and sweet delicious plot that will keep your attention * Challenging yet fun battles against monsters, mutants, idiots and lovely people * Three main characters with a diverse set of skills and abilities that allow the player to come up with their own tactics and strategies * PAIN MODE for masochists and fun-haters * A main familiar choice that will alter the course of your story, and two main endings LISA: THE STRANGE *A mod of LISA: The Hopeful created by Rose. The trailer was uploaded on August 16th, as was the game. The trailer also includes the download link and a fix for the mod, check these out in the description of the video. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of cool dudes looking to be the first to find some fresh trap ass. Features: * Featuring Strange, (didn't know it was a meme mod) and Pixel, the terrible connect 4 player. * A very buff Lanks. * Additional battles, new sprites to show off, new events and changed existing content in the game. * Three main characters, plus two secret unlockable ones! * PAIN MODE is mandatory (The characters were buffed and the additional party members make up for it) * A secret ending? * Shit memes. * Some mashups idk. * Lots of changes to keep the player engaged. * A new villan? LISA: THE DINNERFUL A LISA: The Pointless fangame created by RhythmHeavenDobs where all the LISA fangames get together to talk about fangames. You can play it here. Features: * A parody of many content creators in the fanbase * A life ruining experience In Development LISA: THE TABLETOP LISA: The Tabletopis an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA trilogy of games in the form of a tabletop Dungeons and Dragons format. It’s unfinished as of now, but it's still very playable in its current state. The game was announced in this tumblr post. Links: * Development * Sample Adventure * Map * Character Design Guide ---- LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * Wiki AGONY MODE Plans for a pain mode-esque version of LISA: The Pointless began on the game's official Discord channel in February of 2017. Little is known about it other than Fly Minetti is said to be encountered at some point, and that the creator of LISA: The Pointless appears as a boss. ---- LISA: THE BLIGHT LISA: The Blight is an RPG By Swanker made with a different art-style than the Earthbound like pixel art that LISA is known for. The game is made by Swanker, with music being made by Clicky However, the game's very early in development, despite being a year in the making. Around August, Swanker had decided to re-brand the Demo as a Prequel, and further focus efforts on the Full-Game. With minor updates being posted on his Twitter, as well as using minimal amounts of assets from the Prequel. The Full-Game will have some features different from the Prequel, as Permadeath will not be a factor in the complete picture. * Discord * Youtube * Gameplay * Twitter SoundCloud's Below: * Lansot (Musician) * Maoaomao (Musician) * Swanker69 (Musician) * Clicky (Musician) * Joeyperp (Musician) Features: * Unique Enemies and Mutants * Original Music * More Companions * More Status Effects * Drugs * Darkness * More Gangs ---- LISA: THE REMIX A mod being developed by various community members hosted by Queen-Roger that aims to eventually replace all the tracks in the game with remixed versions. 43 tracks have been remixed at the moment. You can download it here. If anyone wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, or just wants to hang out with some cool people, then jump onto the Discord. According to 16bitking on Twitter, it will also feature remade graphics, and a new cutscene. Links: * Download * YouTube * Twitter * Discord * Trailer * Steam Group LISA: THE RADIANT A fangame that's very early in development. The story is planned to follow Buddy's children trying to escape Olathe. The development is able to be viewed on this tumblr blog. LISA: THE HEISTFUL A fangame made by dubleclick44 that's very early in development and is meant to be inspired by Payday 2. Links : - Discord - Youtube - Twitter LISA: THE SHOPFUL A joke mod for LISA: The Painful RPG, being developed by sukusuku and taroisaids, it follows the story of Reginald looking for his lost son after leaving Beltboy's party in LISA: The Hopeful. Features: * Playing as Reginald, and not just a Brad re-skin, it will be Reginald's kit from LISA: The Hopeful, expanded with new abilities, and tweaked. * New areas. * A kind-of new storyline. * New party members. * New enemies. * Edited story elements, gameplay, and scenarios changed to fit Reginald's story, e.g. the bike is his shopping cart, choices will be different and more Reginald-y. LISA: PAIN MODE+ A difficulty and expansion mod being made by Lineder. Features: * An expanded game world with more areas to explore and characters to interact with. * New enemies and rebalanced fights * New party members and songs The soundtrack can be heard here. LISA: THE PAINFUL FANDUB EPISODE 1 A few STRONG MEN. A sea of DIPSHITS and PERVERTS. All whom have one desire: SKIN. This fandub is covering the main story, and we need YOU! This project will be updated as we progress through the game. The project is being made by Joshua Toback, he is an editor, voice actor, writer and director. He is a massive fan of the game, and would like to extend his hand out to you to help him give tribute to it. Find out more here. LISA: THE PAINFUL RPG COMIC A comic detailing a rewrite of the events of LISA: The Painful RPG, can be read for free here. OFFICIAL LIST OF LISA ALTERNATE UNIVERSES A full list of all the fan created AU's of LISA so far, can be found here. Comments with Ideas for AU's can be left on there to be added to the list. LISA: THE HINTFUL REVIVAL MOD A mod by Luke Cuttingham that aims to recreate the general idea of LISA: The Hintful, trailer can be found here. LISA: THE MOURNFUL A comic that can be read here. It takes place after the events of joyful. LISA: THE NIGERIAN A Fangame by The Cool Rapper set in the Hood of Olathe, Play as stereotypical black guy on his adventure with his friend black man, discover weird gangs, heartbreak, question the meaning of life... Remember the good times... Beat down weirdos with skull masks, meet perverts, and so much more! The fangame offers an intense challenge if the player plays their cards right Features: * Multiple endings * Challenging gameplay * Memorable characters and enemy's * Hours of fun gameplay * Items equipped show a visible difference * Depressed perverts * Another side of Olathe never seen * Waves * Many choices * Black people LISA: THE EXTRAFUL A small mod for LISA: The Painful that adds some things. Trailer can be viewed here. * A Chris Columbo fight. * A new zone with new enemies that are all just based off of good and old friends of YalkYalk. The zone is basically just a big fuck you/love letter to a lot of his friends. * Some new hidden enemies. * Bo strum attacks. * Fly nerfs. * Other party members like Dick are probably going to be buffed, while some like Birdie may be nerfed. * A good ending may be added. If you think this awful mod looks good somehow and would like to help out, then just dm the creator on discord @YalkYalk#5467. LISA: THE VENGEFUL LISA: The Vengeful '''is a fan game in development by '''DL-AKyAKy '''using RPG Maker VX Ace. It takes place in Pre-Flash Olathe, following the story of Jordan, Dr.Yado's nephew. As Jordan copes with depression, he goes through a quick series of events, leading to his dad's death. Jordan must '''Avenge '''his dad and find the killer. On the way, he finds numerous gangs and crazy people. '''Features: * 2 New Areas * 60+ New Battlers * Only One Party Member * Tons Of New Gangs * New Tilesets * Original Music/Songs from the Sounds of LISA album * Original Sprites FARDY: THE BROTHERLY FARDY: The Brotherly '''is a fan-story currently being written by Karen Celedestin on her DeviantArt account (actual fangame creation to be announced). It takes place ten years after deaths of Fardy and Tardy during Brad's massacre of many people, including his friends, father, and Rando's army. When Shardy receives a map to a faraway island named Arseleia, he learns that a lost older brother of his (Gardy) and a woman who survived the White Flash (she died a day before Shardy's arrival) had children who adventured outwards to form new colonies on nearby islands. When Gardy's youngest son, Plardy, sails out to the currently-uninhabited island and disappears, Shardy and Gardy travel there and attempt to rescue him, meeting more groups of family members along the way. Storyline includes: * Over 40 new characters whose names rhyme with the typical naming of a Hernandez family member * An archipelago of nine vast islands * A huge plot twist (it contains info from The Painful, it is advised that you remain familiar with its storyline) * Diabetes * Many new gangs and cults (yes, composed of Hernandez family members despite their blandness) '''LISA: THE CLUELESS LISA: The Clueless is a fangame currently being created by ClockworkCalvin with sprites being done by Ambiticus, Kled Guy, Peringo, Garbage, and Noltras and music being done by J-Dubbs. It follows the story of two Fishmen attempting to make their way back to the Fishmen village after being taken away in attempt to beat the shit out of humans. Features * Many fish jokes * New areas to explore * 3 Party members with unique styles. * Unique enemies and characters * Original music * The ability to see the world through a mutant's eyes. * A world rich in fish and paste Discord Link: https://discord.gg/4ypPfNk Playable Demo: http://www.mediafire.com/file/my4qutub3ahjeyt/LISA%3B+The+Clueless+DEMO+Patch.rar Poster by Shemmet. LISA: THE GUILTY LISA: The Guilty is a fangame currently in development by SpaceCommunist. Here's the teaser. The game will center around an old Marty Armstrong, struggling to survive in Olathe and hoping to find a woman within the wasteland. LISA: THE PRIDEFUL LISA: The Prideful '''is a fangame very early in development by Slayerhero90. Prideful follows a trans woman named Jess, who was not taken by the Flash on account of simply not having physically transitioned at all, far too masculine for the Flash's purposes. Upon learning of the existence of a surviving medical professional who just might could set her body right, Jess sets out to find him. A party member system and emphasis on player choice akin to Painful are both planned and the art style aims to hit a middle ground between Painful and Pointless. Discord: https://discord.gg/wmqSEHC '''LISA: THE FEARFUL LISA: The Fearful is a fangame being worked on by some nerd (that's what he's called on discord). Fearful depicts a wimp and his pet snake crashing their ship on an island mysteriously riddled with joy mutants, with barely any unmutated souls or non-fishmen in sight. Discord: https://discord.gg/antT7FS LISA: THE GRATEFUL LISA: The Grateful is in development by CatsGoPurrple, with fair amount of assistance by Ed, RCR and Hairy Fairy. Music is almost entirely original, only featuring a sliver of works by Joey Perp and Yoobii. A single song titled "Heart Attack" was also made by a california raisin but CatsGoPurrple removed it due to learning just recently that he is alergic to raisins. It follows Yado, who survived his downfall at the end of Joyful by overdosing on Joy, and now, with his new partner Ike, seeks to return to his lab to concoct a vaccine to save himself, all while being haunted by hallucinations of his past and fear of running into Buddy again. Features * 8 party members, each with downsides and unique battle style. * Original colourful assets, as well as heavily edited assets from Pointless. * Original soundtrack with new, solemn and dramatic vibe. * Unique, memorable, creative, challenging and mostly optional enemy fights. * Controlling joy mutants with the sound of Yado's horn. * New overworld movement mechanics including climbing, sliding and sneaking, and many puzzles based around them. * Highly polished, challenging and fair battle system. LISA: THE DREADFUL LISA: The Dreadful is an in development fan game by Sie. It follows three women on a journey to make the most of their unfortunate situation, while roaming the relatively peaceful region of Yedac, rising tensions caused by rumors of their existence, lead to an outbreak of battles forcing the women to flee the area. Along their journey, these women will face hardship, as well as meet weirdos, perverts, and downright horrible people. LISA: THE INFERIOR LISA: THE INFERIOR is a game created by Cooking and is early in development. you'll find out about it later. LISA: THE JOYLESS LISA: The Joyless is a mod for LISA: The Painful that is being created by Dingus (as well as many others!) that is about Brad refusing to take joy, which makes him experience even more severe hallucinations and fits of depression. Features * A more polished combat system! (less meatshields, etc) * Quality of life + mechanical updates to most party members! * New story! * Dialogue with your party members! * New enemies! * Some new tracks! * Watch Dick Dickson fail a skateboard trick! LISA: THE LUSTFUL LISA: The Lustful is a game in development by Brethren Toons. The demo tells the story of a community of women founded by Buzzo and his closest allies, The Joy Runners. The game takes place after LISA: The Joyful, where Buzzo has gone on a supply run and hasn't come back in two weeks. And from bad to worse, a powerful gang discovers the hideout, leads an invasion on the community, which leads our main character, Samantha Laine, to escape. Features * 33 unique enemy encounters! (As of the Demo) * 3 potential party members, with a total of 12 in the final game. * Variety in decisions with dialogue and combat allowing for replayability. * Play how you want with Ability Gear, which can be used to change how a party member plays. * You can kill the shopkeeper! that's a bad idea don't do that Discord: https://discord.gg/wMUpeYR Demo Download: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h251cakc8p7y4/LUSTFUL Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA the Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. ---- LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard), using RPG Maker VX Ace, and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. ---- LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki, using RPG Maker VX Ace. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. ---- LISA: THE BOY LISA: The Boy is in development by Blacky. featuring artwork by HairyFairy and music and help from various other members of the community. it features multiple references to drama within the LISA community over the years, some references being major parts of the story. Other than that there is little to no information on it. _______________________________________________________ Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References https://twitter.com/bitbybit16/status/840217565590822912 Category:Fan Creations